


'til morning comes, let's tessellate

by girl0nfire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Mission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust settles, the only thing that's always left is the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til morning comes, let's tessellate

Natasha’s hardly slipped the deadbolt on the front door before Bucky abandons all pretense, tugging at the zipper of her suit, dipping his head to kiss every inch of skin as it’s revealed, doing nothing but pressing his hips back against Steve’s as Steve works at the buckles of Bucky’s uniform, tugging at straps and loosening cinches until Bucky’s harness falls to the floor, joined quickly by Steve’s gloves and Natasha’s holsters.

Bucky’s lip is still bleeding, and Steve can tell from the twinge coloring every exhale that he’s half-past at least three broken ribs, but Natasha’d managed to escape mostly unscathed, her hair falling in sweaty tangles around her thankfully unmarked face. She reaches for Steve, yanking at the zippers of his uniform until he can shrug the jacket off, peeling the undersuit over his head, but it’s always Bucky who has to see the unblemished skin, has to touch, has to _know_ , abandoning Natasha to strip out of her suit so he can press kisses over Steve’s collarbone, reel him in for a biting kiss.

Natasha manages to rid herself of her uniform first, looping her thumbs in the waist of her panties and slipping them off her hips, leaving them where they lay and hooking her fingers in the back of Bucky’s pants, dragging him back toward their bedroom. Steve follows, close enough that he doesn’t break away, biting at Bucky’s mouth again as he kicks off his boots, shedding his pants and underwear before they make the door.

Somehow, Bucky always manages to get left for last, and the two of them set upon tugging the last of his uniform off, Natasha capturing him in a kiss as Steve drags his tongue over the seam of Bucky’s shoulder, reaching to tangle his fingers with Natasha’s before grinding their palms against Bucky’s cock. For a moment, they’re knotted together, one unending kiss, teeth and tongues and fingers pushing through scarlet hair, bright red marks that fade almost as quickly as they bloom and soon, Natasha lets slip a _whine_ , overloud in the sticky room and Steve watches Bucky’s eyes go dark.

Steve follows them onto the bed, watching Bucky spread Natasha’s knees apart, licking a stripe up her inner thigh before burying his face in her folds, slipping his tongue deep inside her and tearing a groan from her as her head drops back against the pillows, one slender hand winding tightly in his hair. Bucky’s hands wing their way up her legs, fingertips trailing over her skin before he wraps silver fingers delicately around her hip, reaching to press a single finger of his right hand inside her, and this time, Steve’s own gasp echo’s Natasha’s when she arches her back beautifully, one long, sinuous curve as she rocks her hips against Bucky’s hand.

Fumbling in the nightstand drawer, Steve retrieves a bottle of lube before settling behind Bucky, rubbing gentle circles over his lower back as he flicks open the bottle, stopping to spread lube over his fingers before moving to trace across Bucky’s entrance, dipping a finger inside carefully. Bucky moans, a loose sound rumbling somewhere deep in his chest, and he presses it against Natasha’s clit, earning another broken whine from her as he slips a second finger into her, his own hips pushing back as Steve eases a fingertip inside of him. Reaching out to grip at Bucky’s shoulder, Steve wraps his hand around the base of Bucky’s neck, holding him steady, grounding him, keeping him here with both of them and soon Natasha’s fingers find his, twining their hands together, tangling them up in the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck, all three of them connected as Steve works Bucky open slowly, pressing carefully into him and biting his lip as Bucky hides his gasps against Natasha’s cunt.

Natasha’s nails dig into the back of Steve’s hand, and she’s close, her whole body strung taut beneath Bucky’s attentions, and Steve can see a fresh bruise blooming over the creamy skin of her thigh when Bucky swipes his tongue over it, pulling away from her just long enough to thrust his fingers more deeply into her, press his hips back against Steve’s hand. He looks over his shoulder at Steve, lips swollen and glistening with Natasha’s wetness, his eyes blown almost black as he speaks, his voice nothing but a low, broken whine.

“Steve – come _on_ , m’ready –“

With a smirk, Steve twists his wrist, curling his fingers inside Bucky to stroke his fingertips over the spot that makes Bucky’s back arch, sends his hips jerking back against Steve’s hand, and when Steve drapes himself over Bucky’s back to kiss him, plastering them together so he lick into Bucky’s mouth, suck the bittersweet taste of Natasha off his tongue, he can’t help but bury his fingers even deeper inside him.

Nuzzling Bucky’s cheek, Steve looks up to meet Natasha’s half lidded eyes, relishing the bright flush that’s riding high over her cheekbones, crimson hair tangling over her breasts as her chest heaves.

“Ladies first, Buck, you know that.”

That’s all it takes to send Bucky nipping up Natasha’s thigh again, thrusting his fingers in faster as he seals his lips around her clit, and it’s not long before Natasha’s back arches again, legs trembling and her hand grasping impossibly tightly to Steve’s as she comes with a bitten-off cry. Bucky eases his fingers out gently, running his tongue over her lazily and drawing small whines and twitches from her, lapping at her wetness as she comes down, his own sounds growing more desperate as Steve eases a third finger inside him, spreading him open.

Natasha comes around slowly, her fingers carding gently through Bucky’s hair as she meets Steve’s eyes again, and soon she’s shifting, sliding off the edge of the bed to circle it and stand behind Steve. Pressing close against his back, she wraps an arm loosely around his waist, trailing her fingertips over his belly, his hips, before wrapping her hand around his cock, stroking him slowly as she dusts kisses across his shoulders, up the back of his neck. Steve turns his head to capture her in a kiss, heated and hungry, and when she sinks her teeth into his bottom lip Steve hisses, his free hand coming to grip at Bucky’s hip.

“ _Jesus_ , Steve – want – _fuck_ –“

Now that Bucky’s no longer focused completely on Natasha, his movements are getting more desperate, his hips rocking back against Steve’s hand, his fingers tangling in the sheets as he drops his head. Natasha pulls away from Steve, reaching for the bottle of lube left abandoned on the bedspread before slicking up her own fingers and kneeling on the edge of the bed in front of Steve to trail her fingertips up Bucky’s spine.

“Just a bit more, James, you can be patient, can’t you?”

Tangling her hand in Bucky’s hair again, Natasha traces the taut stretch of muscle clenching around Steve’s fingers with her own, earning a ragged whine from Bucky when he realizes what she’s after. Slowly, carefully, she eases a finger inside of him, alongside Steve’s, and both of them stop, giving Bucky a second to adjust, Steve’s free hand stroking gently over his back as Natasha hums contentedly.

“Look at you, darling, you’re _beautiful_ –“

Steve leans down to press a kiss to the top of Natasha’s head before dropping small pecks up Bucky’s spine, stopping to nuzzle against Natasha’s hand where it’s still tangled in the hair at the base of Bucky’s neck. Dipping down to whisper in Bucky’s ear, Steve starts up a gentle rhythm again, tangling Natasha’s finger in his own inside Bucky and pressing in on a slow, slick slide.

“What do you think, Bucky? Can you take one more for me? For _us_?”

Bucky’s teeth glint white and even as he catches his lip between them, too gone for words but present enough to nod, a groan escaping him even as tries to hold it back. Steve kisses his cheek gently, stilling his hand again, and settles back on his heels, nodding to Natasha. She cards her hand through Bucky’s hair reassuringly as she presses a second finger inside him, Steve’s hand rubbing gentle circles over Bucky’s lower back, and the both of them wait, silent and still, as the tension slowly melts from Bucky’s muscles, his hips rocking back against their hands carefully. Natasha pitches forward to press kisses over Bucky’s shoulder blades, and Steve joins her, leaving their fingers still as Bucky loosens around them, the hot clench of his body almost too much as his hips move faster, another broken sound escaping him when Steve worries a mark against the seam of his shoulder.

“You’re doing so good, Buck – you’re perfect, you feel fucking _perfect_ –“

And Steve can feel the knot of lust in his gut starting to wind more tightly, his own need getting more demanding, and when he catches Natasha in another kiss over Bucky’s back, she must be able to tell, because she eases her fingers out of Bucky’s body slowly, enough to drag a whine from Bucky that’s nothing compared to the _groan_ he lets out when Steve lets his fingers slip free, too. Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist from behind, and Natasha slips off the bed again to stand at Bucky’s side, reaching for his hands once Steve’s tugged him upright, tangling their fingers together and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Bucky’s _gone_ already, his cock flushed and leaking and Steve knows it’s going to be a struggle for him, holding off for what Steve has in mind, but he also knows that this is what Bucky wants, what he needs, to be held and supported and told what to do, to get a chance to _let go_ , knowing both of them will be there to catch him.

“Want you in my lap, Bucky, in – in the chair, you can do it, we’ll go slow, alright?”

Stepping off the bed, Steve waits until Bucky follows on unsteady legs, still gripping Natasha’s hands as he leans heavily on Steve, and somehow the three of them make it the few feet across the room. Still holding Bucky steady with two hands on his waist, Steve guides Bucky to straddle his lap, facing out, his thighs bracketing Steve’s, and Bucky’s hands come to grip at the arms of the chair almost immediately – and _god_ , Steve’s glad he went out of his way to have those reinforced, or else Bucky wouldn’t splintered them already. Nuzzling the point of Bucky’s shoulder, pressing kisses over the rough edges of scars, metal warm against his lips, Steve takes himself in hand, guiding his cock to nudge against Bucky’s entrance.

“You ready? Take a deep breath for me, Bucky, c’mon –“

Bucky’s fingers dig into the upholstery as he nods again, hips twitching in Steve’s grasp as he eases Bucky down slowly, pressing inside him inch by inch until he’s buried within him, surrounded by the tight, velvet heat of Bucky’s body. Natasha watches with an awed look on her face, like she always does, like she still can’t quite believe they all fit together like this, the way Bucky _looks_ when they’re like this.

And Steve can’t blame her; there are times when he doesn’t quite believe it, himself.

Beckoning to her, Steve grits his teeth to keep himself still, fighting every instinct that’s screaming at him to _move_ , every shift of Bucky’s body around him sending another searing spike of lust straight down his spine. Natasha steps over to them, stopping to cup Bucky’s cheek, tilt his head up to kiss him and Steve sets his chin on Bucky’s shoulder, leaning up to nuzzle her cheek as she slips her tongue into Bucky’s mouth, swallowing the groan Steve can feel reverberating through Bucky’s whole body, echoing around his cock.

Easing Bucky’s hands from the armrests, peeling his fingers away to break his grip, Natasha guides his hands to her hips before she straddles them both, resting her knees on Bucky’s thighs and wrapping a hand around his cock. Steve circles his arms around Bucky’s waist, one hand reaching to help steady Natasha as she strokes Bucky slowly, leaning up to kiss him again before she shifts her hips up and slowly sinks down on his cock, engulfing him with small, languid rolls of her hips until she’s seated firmly in his lap, her arms coming to loop around his neck, one hand reaching to card through Steve’s hair.

Steve takes both their weight easily, leaning into Natasha’s hand in his hair, still whispering reassurances and praise against Bucky’s skin, Natasha joining him in kissing up Bucky’s neck, across his throat, giving Bucky all the time he needs. Seconds spin out eternally between them, the room feeling almost charged as they fit together, tangled as close as they can be, pressed so tightly together they’re almost unending, no telling where they end or begin, and Steve’s not sure how long they stay like this before Bucky breaks the silence.

“ _Move_.”

Bucky’s voice is crumpled, hoarse, the single word sounding like it took every ounce of effort he had left to drag out. His fingers tighten over Natasha’s hip, his left hand coming to cover Steve’s at his waist, and when Steve plants his feet, rocking his hips up into the hot clench of Bucky’s body, it’s like something inside the room shatters, all three of them letting out the breaths they didn’t know they’d been holding. Natasha waits for Steve to pick up a smooth, gentle rhythm before she meets it, grinding her hips against Bucky’s, shifting up a bit more on every roll of her hips, and soon they fall into step, seamless and perfect, Natasha’s hips meeting Bucky’s every time Steve presses into him again.

Natasha’s fingers tighten in Steve’s hair, gently at first, but soon her nails are biting into his scalp, her other hand gripping white-knuckled at Bucky’s arm, pink trails already rising over the curve of his shoulder. She tips her head back, grinding her hips against Bucky’s in a torturous, never-ending circle, and Bucky rouses just enough to scrape his teeth over her pulse, press his lips to the hollow of her throat, and Steve’s never sure who moves first but soon both of their hands are sliding up Natasha’s thighs, fingers tangling to stroke quickly over her clit, _anything_ to pull another sound from her, drag another gasp past her lips. 

And she’s _beautiful_ as she comes, like every time, and Steve’s come to learn most of the words that spill from her mouth as she does, knows the way that her back arches could be either of their names, both, knows the way her teeth find her lip is more a prayer than anything, knows the way her touches suddenly turn soft, fingers stroking over Bucky’s shoulder, carding through his hair, mean just as much as the tangled Russian and curses that leave her lips.

Bucky’s the first to catch her – he’s good at that, Steve’s learned that too, that Bucky’s always got an eye on her – wrapping his arm around her waist with a desperate sort of groan, and there’s something about the glint of metal against the silken curve of Natasha’s hip as Bucky pulls her closer that pushes Steve over the edge right along with him, and maybe that’s how it’s always meant to be, the two of them falling together. And Steve’s had to relearn how to read Bucky’s body, too, knows the way he presses his hips down, arches his back is as good as any whispered _I love you_ and Bucky might not say anyone’s name, anymore, but the way he reaches for their hands as he comes, clenching impossibly tight around Steve’s cock, that’s more than either of them could ask him for.

And Steve – 

Steve can’t help it, never has, even before – before _this_ , before Natasha, before the ice and Erskine and the war, he’s always needed to press his lover’s name against their lips, and Natasha swallows them down, two of them, swiping her tongue over Steve’s bottom lip as he shivers through the last of his orgasm. Bucky drops his head back onto Steve’s shoulder, spent, exhausted, but even still, he tips his face up when Natasha beckons, holding her close for a lazy kiss that ends with a brush of their noses, a gesture Steve’s seen them use enough times to know that it’s theirs.

Bucky smears a kiss on Steve’s cheek, presses a whimper against Steve’s neck as Natasha shifts gently in his lap. Two hands – one shield-calloused, one gleaming metal – settle at her hips, holding her steady, and that’s always when she grins, brilliant, indulgent, knowing full well she’s not going anywhere and luxuriating in it.

For them – for _now_ – silence is a luxury, the quiet of the room punctuated by the sounds of their slowing breaths, and _this_ is what draws them back, always, to each other. To this circle, this small sacred space, filled with nothing but gentle touches and lingering kisses and tangled embraces. 

For now, it’s quiet. And that makes everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Alt-J's "Tessellate"


End file.
